Mary's Song
by kittyallstars
Summary: "Mary's Song" (Oh my, my, my) by Taylor Swift- Songfic! Switch the mental pictures to have Amu and Ikuto! Now read this fanfic to help adjust that mental picture. GO! Please? :)


_**I love Mary's Song by Taylor Swift, and I thought this fanfic would be really cute if it was based on it :) the ages of Amu and Ikuto are a little different here, 2 years instead of like 5. Oh well :P enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: Lights, Trees, and Almost-Kisses**

_"I was seven and you were nine, and I looked at like the stars that shined in the sky; like pretty lights."_

I laughed and ran after Ikuto, who'd just thrown a water balloon at me; but missed. Ikuto turned around to face me and stuck out his tongue, his blue eyes dancing, twinkling like little lights. Getting an idea, I turned around and ran the opposite way, _away_ from Ikuto. I knew without looking that he was standing there with a confused look on his face, a look that would only stay there for a moment, which meant I had to hurry.

I turned around the corner, running to my hiding place as fast as I could. And then I waited. Soon enough, Ikuto came sneaking around the corner. "Amu? Are we playing hide and seek now? Ok, I guess." he walked nearer to me, bending over to look under a large leafy plant. Taking my chance, I leaped out from behind the oak tree, my special hiding spot, and sprayed him!

Now Ikuto stood dripping wet, while I was holding a hose, a big grin on my face. "You look so funny, Iku-kun!" I giggled. A frown replaced the shock on Ikuto's face. "Whatever." he muttered and stomped away towards the house. I watched him leave, worried that he was angry with me. I'd never gotten Ikuto mad at me before. I'd seen him mad at plenty of other people, but we always understood each other too well for fights.

I stepped forward to go after Ikuto, but he was already gone. Would he forgive me? Should I still follow him? I stood indecisively, then started running towards the house; until a pair of very wet hands pulled me back.

Ikuto had snuck up behind me!

I squeaked as he pulled me back, and I fell on top of him. "Iku-kun!" I mock punched him, giggling too hard to actually hurt him. He laughed too. We lay on the ground, wet and panting for breath. I felt myself blink sleepily, and I curled up into Ikuto, and fell asleep in a flash.

_"And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mommas smiled, and rolled their eyes."_

Aruto and Tsumori sat outside smoking, and they watched their two children playing together and falling asleep under the sun. "They're a match." Aruto said with a shake of his head. Tsumori nodded a bit wistfully, not yet ready to give up his daughter to his best friend's son. "They are, I suppose. But that's still a long way off." Aruto laughed and slapped His friend's back, putting a grin on Tsumori's face. Inside, their wives were preparing lunch and had heard every word. They glanced at each other, rolled their eyes, and cut out pie crusts.

_"Oh my, my, my, my."_

* * *

><p><em>"Take me back to the house in the backyard tree; said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me, you never did. Oh, you never did."<em>

"Let's go to the tree house, Iku-kun!" I smiled up at Ikuto. He looked down at me and nodded, a soft smile of his own showing on his face. "'Kay, Amu-chan." Then he smirked. "Beat you up there." And he ran out the door. "Wait! No fair!" I yelled and ran after him. We reached the tree house at the same time, and then I knew I could do it. I always beat Ikuto up the tree. Part of me knew he probably let me win, but the other part just loved the feeling of being first to the red autumn leaves and the cool wind twenty feet above the ground.

"I win!" I grinned down at Ikuto from the window of the tree house.

_"Take me back when the world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried; just two kids, you and I."_

"Momma!" I clambered onto my mother's lap. "Can I go to the park with Iku?" Mom looked at Ikuto's mom, and both of them nodded. The park was very close to my house, so Mom always let me go with Ikuto. "Yay!" I cheered and jumped off her lap. "Come on Iku-kun!" I grabbed Ikuto's hand and pulled him outside. "Let's go!"

**5 minutes later...**

"Whee!" I shouted as I went high and low on the swing. I loved this feeling of flying, being so high in the air. Suddenly, my fingers slipped, and I felt myself falling, and then smacking onto the ground. "Amu!" Ikuto yelled and he ran over to me "Are you ok?" I opened my mouth to answer, before the pain in my knee hit me and I ended up bursting into tears. "ooow, Iku, ow!" I sobbed. My knee was bleeding, dirt mixing with the blood. The sight of the blood just made me cry harder.

"I'll be right back!" promised Ikuto, and then he was gone. Soon he came running back with a wet paper towel, so I guessed he'd gone to the bathroom. Ikuto wiped tenderly at my cut, and then pulled a band aid from his pocket. "I knew something like this would happen to you, Amu-chan." he sighed. "Sorry." I sniffed. We sat there for a moment in silence.

"Iku? Do you hate me?"" I asked tentatively. "What?" he sounded surprised. "Why would I hate you?" "Cuz I'm always causing trouble!" I started crying again. "Please don't hate me, Iku! I don't want you to hate m-" my sentence was stopped short by Ikuto's arms wrapping around me. "I don't hate you, Amu-chan. I'll always be here with you. You're too special for me to ever hate you." I looked up at him in shock. "I'm special?" He nodded with my favorite crooked smile on his face. "Yep. You're my very special person." My face lit up at his words, and I began to smile as well.

I heard a noise and looked over my shoulder. On a nearby bench, a couple sat together. The man leaned over and kissed the girl, while I sat in awestruck amazement. They looked so happy, so in love, I wanted that feeling too. I stood up and looked down at Ikuto. "Hey, Iku, I dare you to kiss me." Ikuto scrambled to his feet and looked at me unsurely.

"Are you ok, Amu? Did you hit your head too?" I shook my head. "Nope. I dare you to do it. You can't say no to a dare."

Ikuto nodded, this universal fact well known. He leaned closer to me, his eyes closing. At the last second I got a jumpy feeling in my stomach and turned and ran. "Try and catch me, Iku!" I called back giggling. I could hear him behind me, laughing as well, so I pumped my short legs harder. I ran through trees and bushes, and finally came to an open spot. I stopped, panting heavily for breath. When I could breathe normally again I looked at my surroundings. My heart skipped a beat when I realized I didn't know where I was.

I turned around, trying to remember where I'd come from, but everything looked the same. I started hyperventilating, the realization came to me that this was the first time I'd ever been alone, completely and utterly alone. What if no one found me? What if I couldn't find my way out? What if I DIED? The tears started coming back, and I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Iku..." I whispered. "Iku..." I rocked back and forth, the tears streaming down my face. "IKUUUU!" I screamed as loud as I could. Behind me, the ferns rustled. I gasped and backed away, images of bears and lions came to my mind, and I huddled as close as I could to a nearby bush. Suddenly Ikuto jumped out, looking around wildly. With a sob, I leaped into his arms, and stood there hugging his neck. "Iku...you found me..." I mumbled into his shirt. He patted my back. "Of course I did, Amu. I wouldn't ever leave you alone."

Those words were imprinted on my mind harder and more permanently than anything else I would ever hear.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you, Iku-kun." Ikuto looked down at me, and his eyes had a soft look in them like my mom and dad's eyes always had when they told me they loved me. Ikuto leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. A warmth spread from that spot to the rest of my body, and I was filled with happiness. I hugged Ikuto again tightly. "Love you, Iku." I whispered. He hugged me back. "Love you, too, Amu."

_"Oh my, my, my, my."_

_**Hey guys I hope you liked this just so you know now, I am a really busy person, so I won't be able to update a lot. Please bear with me, I love writing for people! Thanks!**_

_**-kittyallstars**_


End file.
